


Gotzeus first time drabbles

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the title ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotzeus first time drabbles

“Are you a virgin?” Marco smirked with his trademark lopsided grin  
“I have a girl-” Mario blushed but he was cut off by Marco  
“Are you a gay virgin then?”   
“Yes”   
“We better change that then” Marco made to unbutton the shirt Mario was wearing only for his hand to be battered away.   
“Marco no”  
“What's wrong?”  
“I'm not ready”

*  
It had been a month since Marco had tried it on with Mario and he is feeling guilty maybe he was too forward with Mario? Marco rolled over in bed to face the back of Mario's head. 

“I'm sorry”  
“What for?” Mario turned over to face him  
“For being too forward with you”  
“That's ok” Mario reached forward and pressed a kiss against his lips   
“Are you ready now?”  
“No” Mario snapped

Marco sighed sometimes he forgets Mario is only 19 years old

*  
Since the last time Marco had pressed Mario for sex, he had been a jerk and apologised more than enough times (according to Mario anyway) This time Marco had gotten the wrong end of the stick. Marco had walked into the dressing room to find Mario showering alone. Mario dropped the bar of soap and bent down to pick it up as soon as he was back on his feet he felt to arms wrap around him.

“What are you doing?” Mario gasped   
“You don't want this?”  
“not yet, not now”   
“Oh Mario, i'm sorry”  
“It's ok” Mario said with tear filled eyes 

*  
“Mats?”  
“Yes Marco?”  
“Mario doesn't want to have sex with me, what do I do?”  
“Have you asked him why?”  
“He said he's not ready”  
“And isn't that enough for you?”  
“Well no”  
“Think about Marco, Mario is still a kid this is new to him and it's a really big deal he's still probably trying to get his head around it, put yourself in his shoes Marco”  
“You are right Mats”  
“Aren't I always?”  
“Thank you”

*  
“Mats?”  
“Yes Mario?” Mats giggled to himself, what kind of Déjà vu is going on here.   
“Marco wants us to have sex but i'm too scared”  
“Does Marco know you are too scared?”  
“Yes, no, I don't know” Mario sobbed   
“Marco cares about you a lot, just tell him how you feel he'll understand”  
“Thank you Mats”

 

*  
Marco decided not to dwell on the fact Mario still isn't ready to have sex with him yet and decided to do normal boyfriend things and ask Mario around to watch a movie. Three quarters into the movie Marco got board and pressed his mouth against Mario's the two of the shared a heated passionate kiss and for once Marco didn't ask for sex and for the first time in a while the date had gone perfectly. 

*  
Marco groaned as his raging hard-on is pressing against the front of his training tracksuit bottoms, Mario is always the last out of the shower and Marco decided to wait, surely now is the time? The younger man turned 20 in June and it's now September together for almost a year and no sex! Marco licked his lips as Mario walked out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Fancy helping me get rid of my boner?”  
“Can't you jerk off or something?” Mario said irritated as he dropped his towel onto the floor  
“For fuck sake Mario” Marco felt a pit of rage in stomach   
“What?” Mario said while innocently pulling his jeans up  
“What's the point in us being together?” Marco snapped  
“Because you love me?” Mario looked up to meet Marco's cold gaze   
“You can't have a relationship with out sex Mario”  
“What are you saying? You are with me for sex?”  
“That's it Mario, were over” 

*  
Mario knocked on Marco's door fear building up inside him, he's finally going to confess his fears to Marco, something he should have done a long time ago. 

“What do you want?” Marco snapped opening his front door  
“Can I come in?”   
“No”  
“I want to talk to you”  
“fine”

“What's up?” Marco said once they were both seated on the sofa   
“I'm just scared I won't be good enough for you”  
“What do you mean Mario?”  
“Having sex with you is my first time with a guy what if I disappoint you?”  
“Aww come here” Marco pulled Mario into his arms and peppered kisses all over the younger man's hair” “You could never disappoint me I love you too much”  
Mario nodded “Then how about tomorrow?”  
Marco nodded “Mario, i'm the one who should be sorry, I acted like a jerk I didn't mean what I said”  
“It's ok Marco, I love you”  
“I love you too”

*  
Mario groaned as he opened his eyes, his head felt it was caught in a vice and his face burned, today was supposed to be the day he had Marco made love for the first time, Mario sunk his teeth into his lip to stop himself from crying and not wake Marco who is asleep at the side of him. The thing is Mario is a gay virgin and its something he and Marco had talked about for a long time but Mario always put it off just because he was scared and now only the day they had agreed to do it he had gotten sick and Marco would never believe him.

“Good morning beautiful” Marco rolled over to face Mario

“Good morning” Mario forced a smile

Marco rolled over on top of Mario smiling down at him, while Mario is doing his best not to let vomit that’s pooling come out. Marco leaned in and pressed a kiss to Mario’s forehead then pulling away instantly.

“You’re burning up”

“Are you mad?”

Marco shot Mario a disapproving glance “Why would I be mad?”

“Because I’ve ruined it again” Tears slid down Mario’s cheeks

“Aww come here” Marco took Mario into his arms and slowly rocked him gently in his arms as Mario fell asleep Marco whispered “there is always next time” 

 

*  
Finally after a week Mario was feeling better, Marco had spent the whole time looking after hi because that's what people who loved each other did right?

“So do you want to fuck me or not?” Mario said casually   
“Fuck yes”

Marco wasted no time in removing each of their clothes, getting them both erect. Mario switched their positions and rolled a condom on Marco's cock and hovering over waiting a few seconds then sinking down onto him, feeling Marco fill him was great. Marco thrust into Mario unforgivably hard using all the passion and frustration that had had built up in him over the last year as soon as Marco found Mario's prostate and began to hit it, it wasn't long until they were both cumming. 

“Wow” Mario whispered out of breath “That was amazing”  
“Told you, you wouldn't disappoint”  
“We need to do it again soon”  
Marco laughed “Now you've got the bug, you'll want to do it everynight”   
“And that's a problem?”  
“Of course not” Marco said with a smirk


End file.
